


The New York Chapter

by Rays



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Depression, Drinking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, alice and q pretty much hate each other, pre Queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays/pseuds/Rays
Summary: Post Brakebills and Pre Fillory, Quentin and Eliot attempt to live their lives and make it through each day.





	The New York Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for a little while. It's different than the other stuff I've written so far. All four of my other fics, I consider then all to be part of one big story. This is different though. I wanted to write something taking place during the New York section of the first Magician's book because that is one of my favorite parts of all three books. It reminds me of my own crazy 20's with the partying and wondering where my life was going. I started to write it and realized that it was mixing between book and show cannon. So it's molded into something that is pretty AU and has a lot of both. I would say it's more book than show. But I know there are little things that are from the show. Janet is Margo and there is the briefest mention of the Beast and it's show Beast not book Beast. So I've come to think of it as timeline 10! I hope everyone likes it!

Quentin Coldwater’s life had surpassed every expectation of what he once dreamed his life could be. His whole life he had felt like something was missing and that there were bigger and better things out there. One day he stumbles though some bushes and he’s transported to Brakebills, a secret school for magic, and oh yeah, magic is real.

For once a real adventure was unfolding in front of him. He had waited his whole life for this. To be called to a quest and find out you are the chosen one and only you can defeat the evil. He was finally going to be the hero in his own story.

But then Brakebills turned out to be just like any school Quentin would have got in. Something crazy would happen every now and then. A certain one Quentin still feels the guilt of and every time he sees a moth, his skin crawls. But soon things are just tedious and magic starts to annoy him because he just seems to be average with it. It doesn’t help that he seems surrounded by people who magic came so easy too.

But then he gets the opportunity to advance a year. Along with Alice and Penny, they are chosen and he rides that high for a while. Rides even higher when he and Alice advance and Penny stays behind because Penny’s a dick. It doesn’t last long though because Penny is a dick and beats him up and leaves him with a concussion and another tarnished thing he once felt like he could celebrate.

But then he gets placed in the Cottage, not because of his discipline, but because there was room. He ends up not caring about why he was there, just happy he was there. He got to be with the one friend he had made since coming there, Eliot. Even though Eliot had been ignoring him after the few weeks they had spent just the two of them. But they picked right up where they left off and it felt good to have a real friend. He had more than Eliot too, all the physical kids welcomed him and Alice and for once he felt like he belonged. 

But even the shine fades off that too. Quentin ended up getting more first hand looks at just how many boys Eliot seemed to be mooning over and Quentin learned a new level of jealousy that lived deep inside him. Josh could get drunk and mean whenever he starts to doubt himself, which happens a lot. Margo could be challenging to get along with on her good days. The only person she showed much affection too was Eliot and even that Quentin always saw a hint of resentment from her there as well. Alice always said she was in love with Eliot and since it was never going to happen, she felt the need to make everyone else miserable as well. Cause you know who loves company. Sometimes Quentin believed that. 

Then there was Alice. He fell in love with Alice. The shy little mouse of a girl he met during their first year blossomed into a fascinating, smart, sharp and sexy woman. She was so much smarter and talented than him and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He knew as long as they were together he would have everything he wanted. Magic didn’t fulfill him but Alice Quinn would.

But then their relationship got predictable and was starting to sour. Once they graduated though, everything would get better then. They just needed to get away from the restraints of the school. Quentin had started to feel claustrophobic there. He had barely left the campus in the years he spent there. He needed freedom and room to stretch with all the magic he had finally learned. Their adult life was waiting for them. Eliot, Margo and Josh even arrived to take them away to start their new life. 

But they had been here a little over a month now and Quentin was starting to see that freedom wasn’t always a good thing. He was given a nice place to live, or squat, in and was told he didn’t need to worry about money. Being a Magician has its perks but happiness was not one of them.

Going out night after night with Eliot was when he felt most alive. You’re only young once and he was going to enjoy himself. Why had he just spent the last five years working his ass off if he wasn’t allowed to celebrate for an extended period of time? Alice didn’t seem to understand though, she still wanted to learn. She had turned down internships that would have taken her out of the country though. She did it for Quentin she tells him. So they could be together. But she’s hungry for more knowledge and she spends all her time reading or at the library reading some more. Finding everything she can about how to further her knowledge into magic. She has no time for Quentin and what he wants. To be fair, he had no time for her and what she wants either. They seem to just be tolerating each other right now, and not even tolerating each other well.

“You’re up early.” She didn’t even look at him as he walked out of the bedroom into their open loft. She was in the kitchen getting herself breakfast to go. She was already dressed and seemed to be about to head out the door.

“Eliot’s coming over,” He said sitting down on one of their bar stools. “There is some wine tasting thing, it’s at noon.” Glancing at the clock he saw it was already almost 11:30 and he knew Eliot would be here any minute.

“Of course,” Alice said pouring coffee into her travel mug. “I ask you to go to a lecture with me and you can’t be bothered to get out of bed but when Eliot wants you to go day drinking you’re ready to go.”

“Well even you have to see how easy it is to choose between those things.” He shot back. She glared at him and Quentin wondered why he wasn't even phased.

“Do you even care where I’m going to today?” Alice asked as she put on her coat.

“Are you doing something different?” He honestly wondered. Alice stopped messing with her zipper and looked at him exasperated. 

“What are we trying to do Quentin?” He didn’t answer her and she just nodded. “Maybe one of us will figure it out soon.” They just looked at each other across the small kitchen as Eliot’s key started scratching into the keyhole.

“You don’t want to be late.” Quentin said tightly. Alice shook her head as the door slid open and Eliot walked in.

“Hello lovebirds.” Eliot said, his words slurring just enough to signal that he was either still drunk from the night before, or had already started drinking for the day. Alice glared at him and quickly left, sliding the door shut behind her. Eliot looked back at Quentin who just shook his head.

“Don’t worry about her.” Quentin said leaning his elbows on the counter. 

“Alright then,” Eliot said crossing the room over to him “Hello lovebird.” He slid his arm across Quentin’s shoulders and kissed the side of his head affectionately.

“You start drinking without me?” Quentin asked as he stood up. Eliot shrugged.

“I had a wonderful breakfast to start off my day.” He explained while Quentin put on his coat. “A shot of whiskey and a bump of coke.” 

“This early?” Quentin asked over his shoulder as the two headed out the door.

“Don't you worry Q,” Eliot pulled out a vile of powder from his coat pocket. “I'll share with you I promise. Isn’t that what friends are for.” Quentin pulled the door shut and fumbled with the lock slightly.

“Well thanks.” he said. “I just mean, shooting stuff up your nose could hold off until after lunch at least.” Eliot slid the vile back in his coat and slung an arm around Quentin as they walked to the elevator. 

“You’re so responsible Quentin.” he said sweetly. “That’s why I keep you around.” They got onto the big industrial elevator and Eliot pulled the door down shut while Quentin pressed the button for the ground floor.

“And here I thought it was for my boyish good looks.” Quentin said with a smirk.

“That’s just the added bonus.” Eliot said and Quentin laughed. For a second he wondered why it was so easy to laugh with Eliot when everything with Alice lately was so fucking hard.

***********************

“What’s Margo doing today?” They were almost to the place for the tasting, it was a Saturday morning and the sidewalks were surprisingly crowded. They walked close to each other as they shouldered around the people walking the opposite direction as them.

“Not sure.” Eliot said, his fingers wrapped briefly around Quentin’s wrist as they finally got to a clearer part of the sidewalk. “She’s spent the past few nights at Richard’s.” Quentin didn’t miss the hint of contempt in Eliot’s voice and Quentin was almost happy.

Richard had graduated the year before Quentin had arrived at Brakebills and he’d been one of the few physical kids. When he finally got in the Cottage, Quentin heard all about Richard. Richard had been so smart. Richard had been such a good cook. Richard this and Richard that. Most of it came from Margo, the two of them had some weird off and on thing that Quentin didn’t understand. But Eliot had done his fair share of lamenting the great Richard. Quentin couldn’t help but to build up some resentment for the man he’d never met. Once he graduated though, he met him and was not impressed. Richard was stuffy, boring and always seemed to be talking down to Quentin.

“What does she see in him anyway?” Quentin asked,

“I think his dick must be huge,” Eliot shrugged. “Really, it’s the only way I could see her putting up with him.” Quentin smiled, feeling slightly vindicated that Eliot found him just as tedious as he did.

“He went with Alice to this lecture last week.” Quentin said as they walked up to the bar hosting the small winery for their tasting today. “She seemed to think he was the greatest. Just because he likes the same boring shit as her.” Eliot chuckled as he held the door open for Quentin.

“Maybe they’re fucking too.” Quentin shot him a glare and Eliot just shrugged. “Sorry.” Quentin shook his head stepping inside.

“Actually, I don’t care.” He admitted as he looked around at the crowd. It wasn’t too crowded but it also didn’t seem to be a bust. “Maybe I can catch them and we can finally end this.” Eliot looked at him a little surprised.

“You know Quentin,” He said leaning on the bar as he signaled to bartender. “There is this thing you can do if you’re unhappy. You can tell her that it’s over, even if cheating didn’t take place.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Quentin mumbled as he took a seat. He knew Eliot was right, nothing was really stopping them. Quentin didn’t want to be the one to do it though. 

“She needs to do it.” Quentin said as he was given a choice of wines to try. He took a white and Eliot took a red.

“Why is that?” Eliot asked taking a sip. He made a delighted face and took a longer drink.

“I’m not calling uncle. If she’s so miserable then she gets to be the one to call it.” Quentin tried his wine but found it much too sweet so he set it down and Eliot offered up his.

“That sounds mature.” Eliot said as Quentin tried his wine. Quentin frowned at him, but gave the wine a thumbs up and Eliot made a mental note to buy some. 

“You want to try to tell me about maturity?” Quentin asked incredulously. Eliot stuck out his tongue playfully at Quentin and snatched back his glass of wine.

“I happen to be older and wiser than you.” Eliot reminded him. “And I subscribe to the saying: Do as I say, not as I do.” Eliot turned in his seat so he could scan over the other people gathered. It was a less enthusiastic group of people than the nightclub they had been at two night before, but this was also noon on Saturday in the upper west side.

“So do you think we should break up?” Quentin asked. Eliot turned his head and Quentin could see through Eliot’s drug haze, a look of sweet affection that made feel warm inside. The same way Eliot’s attention and affections always made him feel since the day they met.

“I think what I always think.” Eliot said. “Do whatever makes you fucking happy.” He grinned then got up to go mingle. Quentin watched him go and thought that over. He wondered if nothing really made him happy, how was he supposed to do what would. 

About twenty minutes later, Quentin was talking with an investment banker who loved to talk about all the money he had and all the things he’d bought. Quentin couldn’t stand people like him so he and Eliot had come up with a game to deal with them. They would just constantly one up them. They said they made a million the year before, buff your nails and say you made two. This guy had just bragged about owning his own plane. Quentin was about to tell him about his two planes and his helicopter when he heard Eliot’s voice drifting his way.

“Oh I so know what you mean.” Eliot was saying loudly to an uptight looking woman probably in her fifties. “Good help is hard to find. For instance, my butler gives the worst blow jobs.” The woman looked horrified and Quentin knew the look on Eliot’s meant he was just warming up.

“Excuse me,” Quentin told the guy with the boat and quickly rushed off to Eliot.

“Hey, here’s a thought.” Eliot said. “How about you get down on your knees right now and I ca-”

“Eliot!” Quentin came over and grabbed onto Eliot with a big smile on his face. “You know better than to mix alcohol with your new meds.” Quentin turned to the woman who was staring at them wide eyed.

“Oh yeah, my new meds.” Eliot droned finishing his drink then handed his empty glass to the woman. “I’m sure you know all about that.” The woman took the glass and shot daggers over at Quentin who just smiled nervously.

“Please excuse my friend here.” Quentin said taking Eliot by the elbow. “It’s been a busy week.” She didn’t say anything, just turned up her nose at them and turned away. Quentin glared at Eliot and then pulled him out of the bar by his elbow.

“Nice,” Quentin said once they were outside. “Do you ever look around and think that maybe a snooty, upper class wine tasting in the middle of the day might not be the best place to be so plastered?” Eliot rolled his eyes and started walking unsteadily down the sidewalk.

“Oh don’t be such a wet blanket.” He said. “That’s your girlfriends job.” Quentin followed him. He could feel the tone shift in Eliot and knew he was in for the not so fun side of his friend.

“Less than an hour ago you were raving about my responsibility.” Quentin reminded him as he rushed to catch up with him. He tried to hold onto Eliot’s arm to help him walk, but Eliot pulled roughly away from him.

“Less than an hour ago you weren’t making a scene by pulling me out of a bar.” Eliot said with a glare.

“Me making a scene?” Quentin asked stopping on the sidewalk. “Eliot, you were about to ask that woman for a blow job!” Eliot stopped as well and looked at Quentin for a minute before he started laughing.

“I know,” he said.. “That was funny.” He turned back around and started walking down the sidewalk again, his mood seemingly lifted for the moment. Quentin shook his head and followed him. 

Eliot had changed since Quentin had last seen him before New York. Eliot at Brakebills was more in control. Sure he drank a lot and tried whatever drugs he could get a hold of, but it was nothing like what Eliot did now. When they first met, Eliot opened up to Quentin about his past. He told him about his family, and how they thought he was at a special school for homosexuals. He had three brothers who were the kind of men his dad had expected to have. He told him how he came along last, the little mistake that his family never let him forget that he was. He was different in every way he could be from his family and finding out he was a Magician and getting into Brakebills had saved his life in the same way it did Quentin’s. Once he got to Brakebills, he never left. Every school break, every chance they were given to go home Eliot turned down and stayed at the school usually alone. Graduating and being thrust in the real world, one where magic wasn’t the norm, where there was more things Eliot had to suddenly hide and suppress; didn’t seem to be sitting well with him. 

Quentin understood this. Brakebills had given him life and made him believe in something again. Now though, he couldn’t see the point of it all. There were things he knew how to do and now in the real world it was like he was constantly reminded that the magic they did meant nothing. There were few people, like Richard, who found jobs that they could use what they learned from Brakebills in their jobs. For the most part though, you were suddenly given all this power and then told there was nothing you could do with it. It was forever frustrating and heartbreaking.

“Let’s go back to my place.” Quentin said after watching Eliot stumbled a few more times. He took his by the arm, Eliot letting him this time. “We can drink and talk about blow jobs all you want.” Eliot turned to Quentin with a smile.

“You are my favorite person.” He said wrapping his arm around Quentin’s shoulders and leaning on him. Quentin took the weight and smiled.

“Right back at ya.” He said and together they made their way back to Quentin’s loft.

************************

They spent the rest of the afternoon drinking, sleeping, then drinking again.They both snorted some of the coke Eliot had and had fun with that. Eliot at one point got quiet and sat in the corner while Quentin went around and picked up a bit. He made them some food and had to almost force Eliot to eat it. Then Eliot seemed to snap out of funk and he pulled out a joint for them to share. As the sun was starting to set that evening, they both lay on the floor on their backs as they passed the joint back and forth when Alice came home.

“Oh no Q,” Eliot said eyeing her as she walked in. “She came back. Party’s over.” They both giggled, though Quentin caught the angry look on Alice’s face and tried to hold back his laughter.

“I see you two had a productive day.” Alice said taking off her coat. “I know I did. It might have been more sober than yours though.” 

“All hail her majesty” Eliot said attempting to stand. “Queen Alice, the wet blanket.” He looked at Quentin and laughed. Then he stumbled over his feet and went crashing to the ground and into Quentin. They both laughed as Alice tossed her stuff down and marched across the loft, heading for the bedroom.

“God you two.” She muttered angrily. Quentin watched her and gently pushed Eliot off of him.

“Ok, let's cool it.” He told him quietly. Eliot nodded and got to his feet successfully this time.

“I got to pee.” He announced and stumbled to the bathroom.

“Don’t mind Eliot,” Quentin said as he stood unsteadily himself. “He’s just being Eliot.” Alice turned toward him standing at the bedroom door and glared.

“You always say that.” She reminded him. “You always defend him, no matter how awful he is to me or anyone else.” Quentin ran a hand through his hair, his brain foggy from the pot.

“He’s my best friend.” he pointed out. 

“And I’m your girlfriend!” Alice exclaimed. “How does he always come first?”

“He doesn’t always come first.” Quentin said, his defensive's coming up.

“He does.” Alice crossed her arms and glared hard at him. “How about when I wanted to go to Germany for that internship?” Quentin frowned and went over to stand in front of her.

“What does Eliot have to do with you turning down an internship?” He asked.

“I wanted you to come with me.” She said. “But you couldn’t leave because, as you put it, Eliot needed you.” Quentin couldn’t believe she was bringing this up. 

After graduating, Alice had been offered a few internships to continue her training in magic, but there were none in New York which was where they had decided to settle. Quentin encouraged her to go, he would have missed her, but if it was what she wanted then he wanted her to go. She turned them all down though. She did it because Quentin refused to go. His life was in New York and didn’t see why he needed to. And after seeing the state Eliot was in when they arrived, he knew that Eliot needed him more than Alice would in Germany.

“You still could have gone.” He said. “Don’t blame me for the choices you regret. And don’t put that blame on my friends. You’re my girlfriend, and he’s my best friend; but he’s been my friend longer than you’ve been my girlfriend.” Alice laughed bitterly then.

“God, Quentin.” She said. “You are so stupid. You actually think he’s your friend.” She started to go into the bedroom but Quentin grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked.

“It means, Eliot doesn’t give a shit about you!” She exclaimed. “You are just the poor little nerd who’s only had one friend in his entire life; some poor girl you were desperately in love with because that’s what you do Q. You take the little attention someone gives you and build this thing in your head until you think it’s more meaningful than it really it.” She pulled her arm away from him.

“Julia has nothing to do with this.” Quentin said through clenched teeth.

“Well that still doesn’t meant that Eliot actually cares about you.” Alice continued. “You’re just a willing audience to his insane antics. You’re just stupid enough to think it means your friends.” Quentin just glared at her for a long minute, his arms crossed, his breathing fast.

“Fuck you.” He finally said. She nodded.

“Fuck you.” Then she went into the bedroom, slammed the door and locked it behind her. He stared at the door for a few moments before turning around and finding Eliot standing behind him. By the look on his face, he had heard their conversation.

“Shit, Eliot,” he said, surprised to see him. Eliot was looking at him with a look that Quentin rarely saw. His eyes were wide and he suddenly seemed paler. His vulnerability was showing, the pain he felt all the time on the inside was blaring out of his eyes and Quentin wanted to quickly fix it. “Don’t listen to her. That stuff, it’s all about her, don’t take it personally.” Eliot swallowed thickly then he plastered a fake smile on his face.

“Let’s go to the roof.” he didn't wait for Quentin to answer, he just walked away.

********************************

The only accessible area on the roof was a small square on the east side of the building. They had drug lawn furniture Josh had found at a flea market and old rug Alice’s parents had tried to throw away. An empty tuna can that was overflowing with cigarette butts worked as their ashtray and the empty beer bottles scattered the ground. A month ago when he and Alice had moved in, they had celebrated up there with everyone. They had all laughed and drank till dawn. Quentin was pretty sure, that was the last time he and Alice connected at all.

Eliot sat on the ledge of the half wall that circled the roof. He rest his back against the wall of the small maintenance room that took up a good portion of the already small area they were in. He was on his second cigarette and stared down at the passing cars ten floors below them.

“Do you see why I won’t care if she is fucking Richard?” Quentin asked as he paced around the roof angrily. “I don’t know what happened to her, but I can’t believe that bitch is the same woman I actually fell in love with.” He stopped pacing and watched Eliot. He hated that Eliot had overheard, he knew how badly Eliot thought of himself and hearing all that from Alice must have been a blow to him.

“She doesn't get it.” Quentin said moving closer to him. “She’s just pissed because she wishes she went to Germany.” Eliot took a long drag from his cigarette and finally looked over at Quentin. 

“It’s not true what she said.” he finally spoke. “You are my friend, my best friend.” He took another drag and then leaned his head back against the wall, blowing the smoke in the air above him.

“I know, Quentin said gently. “You don’t have to explain anything to me, ever.” Eliot looked at him again and smiled at him sadly.

“You are blind when it comes to me though.” He said. Quentin frowned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

“I’m no good Quentin.” He said. “I’m a black hole that sucks the life out everyone who gets close. Even Margo would rather spend her time lately with that insufferable Richard than spend time with me.” Eliot tone grew softer and more serious. A darkness settled into his eyes that made Quentin nervous and he started to move closer to his friend.

“That’s not true El,” he said gently. Eliot laughed and then let his cigarette fall from his fingers and down ten stories. He watched with a delight that made Quentin move even closer. “How about we go back inside?” 

“Back inside where Alice is?” Eliot asked with a small grin. He stood up, resting his hand on the wall to balance himself. His back was to Quentin and he looked down at the street below. Quentin felt his heart stop in his chest. “So I can ruin more of your life?” 

“Alice is responsible for ruining her own life.” Quentin said, trying to keep his voice calm as he moved closer. “She can’t handle that she made a mistake and she’s just taking it out on us. You didn't do anything wrong. Now, will you please get down?” Eliot turned his head now, he was smiling and tears were in his eyes.

“I don’t know what the point is anymore.” he confessed. “Magic was supposed to fix us wasn't it? Finding out that we were special, we were destined for something bigger than a shit life we were headed for. How are we still so broken Quentin?” He turned back and his attention was on the ground again.

“Eliot,” Quentin said, now coming up right behind him. “I understand, you know I do. Life is shit and unfair and sometimes it seems all we do is hurt people.” Eliot laughed lightly.

“Nice pep talk Q.” he said.

“Look, I’m not going to lie to you.” Quentin explained. “I don’t know the point either, but I do know that everyday that I know I have you, my friend, by my side, I’ll keep sticking around. There’s got to be more and I know that when we find it; we are going to do great things together.” Eliot didn't move for a minute, then he turned his head too look at Quentin.

“Why do you keep believing in me?” He asked, his voice almost lost in the wind.

“Because, when I just a nerdy kid, you decided to be my friend.” Quentin said. “I haven’t had a lot of friends so I know that when someone sees you like you did, that person is someone worth sticking by no matter what.” Eliot looked sweetly touched by Quentin words and smiled.

“You are kind of stupid Q.” he said affectionately. 

“Maybe,” Quentin shrugged then he reached his hand. “Will you please come down?” Eliot looked at his hand and then back to Quentin’s face.

“You really mean all of this?” he asked. 

“Yes Eliot,” Quentin. “Please come down. You’re scaring me.” That seemed to do the trick because Eliot sighed and then took Quentin’s hand.

“Well, I’ll do it for you.” he said and then stepped down. Quentin hugged him tightly, his heart rate slowly returning to normal now that Eliot was on even ground again.

“Don’t do that again.” Quentin said quietly. “I need you too.” Eliot hugged him, then he pulled back and kissed Quentin on the mouth. It wasn't the first time, Eliot sometimes got drunk and he would kiss Quentin often. This was the first time though that Quentin actively kissed him back. Trying in anyway to show Eliot how much he was loved and didn't need to stand on the ledge anymore. When they pulled away he smiled up at Eliot.

“How about I take you home?” He suggested and Eliot raised an eyebrow. 

“You want to take me home?” he asked. Quentin smiled and with his arm around Eliot’s waist, he started tugging him along the rooftop.

“Well Alice did lock me out of our room.” He sad. “I could really use a place to crash.” Eliot nodded.

“You always have a place to stay with me.” He said. Quentin smiled.

“Thank you Eliot.” He said. Eliot smiled at him and then kissed his forehead.

“What are friends for?” He asked. The two then stumbled off the roof and out into the night. Another day was gone and they were no closer at knowing what to do with their lives. They had each other though and that was good enough for them.


End file.
